VALERIA FERNANDES MONTEIRO ET AL: “Morphological analysis of polymers on hair fibers by SEM and AFM”, MATERIALS RESEARCH, vol. 6, no. 4, 1 Dec. 2003, pages 501-506, XP055270758, BR; and JACALYN G GOULD ET AL: “Electron microscopy-image analysis: Quantification of ultrastructural changes in hair fiber cross sections as a result of cosmetic treatment; Presented at the Society of Cosmetic Chemists Annual Meeting”, J. SOC. COSMET. CHEM, vol. 36, 1 Jan. 1985, pages 53-59, XP055270759 disclose imaging and microscope-based approaches for analysing the effect of treatments on hair fibres.
HYUNG JIN AHN ET AL: “An ultrastuctural study of hair fiber damage and restoration following treatment with permanent hair dye”,
INTERNATIONAL JOURNAL OF DERMATOLOGY, vol. 41, no. 2, 1 Feb. 2002, pages 88-92, XP055270760, UK; discloses an ultra-structural study of hair fibre damage and restoration using electron microscopy.
GIERAD LAPUT ET AL: “3D Printed Hair: Fused Deposition Modelling of Soft Strands, Fibers and Bristles”, USER INTERFACE SOFTWARE AND TECHNOLOGY, 1 Jan. 2015, pages 593-597, XP055270761, discloses the production of hair fibres by 3D printing.
WO14041186A1 describes a system or component such as software for 3D modelling of bodies.
Assaults such as treatments, protocols and hair care regimes are known to cause damage to the surface and structure of hair. Remedial and beneficial treatments are available to mitigate these detrimental effects but the concept can be difficult for the consumer to grasp and the full effects of the remedial treatments difficult to fully comprehend.
The method of the invention can be used to assess properties of hair fibres, which have been exposed to various remedial and beneficial treatments. In this way it is possible to demonstrate any surface improvement, such as “smoothing”, arising from the application of the treatment to the hair. It also becomes possible to recommend a suitable product according to an individual's need.